


hold your own, i will hold it too

by empathieves



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: An AU where Pike redeems her family name by protecting Keyleth of the Air Ashari on her Aramente, and falls in love.





	hold your own, i will hold it too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



> This is my work for day 2 of CritRole RS Week! I rolled Pike and Keyleth, which I've never written before, so I wanted to try something different.

The first time Pike sees her is a bit of a let down.

 

Not because of her appearance - physically, Keyleth is both intimidating and stunning. She’s tall, even for a half-elf, and her hair is the same colour as the autumn leaves in the grove she’s standing in. She looks strong, too - her arms aren’t quite as muscled as Pike’s, but they’re definitely more than most druids have.

 

No, the let down is because the minute Keyleth sees her she goes bright red and starts stuttering to Korrin about how she doesn’t need a ‘protector’.

 

_ Breathe _ , Pike reminds herself.  _ Remember, this is a chance for you to redeem your family name. _

 

-

 

By the seventh day they’ve been travelling together Pike is a bit more lenient. Keyleth is awkward as anything and more than a little naive, but she’s powerful and she’s got a better heart than anyone Pike’s ever met. By the third time they have to stop to help a passing traveller in distress Pike has given up on trying to keep her on track and instead watches, amused, as she tries to give directions to a halfling who’s gotten lost on the way to Emon. It reminds her of Sarenrae, actually, even though Keyleth isn’t religious. There’s an unthinking sense of generosity to Keyleth that is so, so strongly reminiscent of Pike’s goddess that it’s eerie.

 

Keyleth smiles at her when they’re back on the road, and thanks Pike for putting up with her. Pike smiles back, and tries to ignore the warm feeling at the centre of her chest. _It’s just my holy symbol_ , she tells herself, and attempts to forget that it only started when Keyleth smiled.

 

-

 

Eventually Pike gives up on trying to deny that she’s falling in love with Keyleth. By month four, she is  _ definitely  _ in love with Keyleth. And Keyleth is still...the way she is. Pike actually thinks that if she tries to flirt with Keyleth it’ll go straight over her head, so she doesn’t even try. She just keeps doing what she’s doing - protecting her, fighting with her, indulging her need to pat every passing friendly creature - loving her.

 

-

 

Vox Machina is wonderful, and they’re like family almost immediately - good family. Keyleth seems to be thriving, and Pike is happy for her even as they’re spending less and less time alone. She kind of hates it, even if she shouldn’t. She has Grog, at least, who is quickly becoming the brother she always wished for - he’s kind and brilliant in his own way, and he’s never too busy to listen or hit things with her.

 

Still, she misses her princess.

-

 

It happens, finally, after a battle with some kind of awful swamp creature. Keyleth got scratched pretty badly on the stomach, and once Pike is done with the more serious wounds - how did Percy manage to get into melee range with that thing? - she goes to her. Keyleth is sitting near the fire, holding her hand to the wound. Keyleth smiles as Pike comes close.

 

“It’s not too bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Pike says, and she tries to keep her concern out of her voice. She places her hand over the scratch and heals it, feeling the familiar warmth of Sarenrae mingling with the  _ other _ familiar warmth of Keyleth’s presence.

 

“There. Done.” she says, and she goes to pull her hand away. Keyleth stops her, pressing her hand over Pike’s.

 

“Come here, Pike,” Keyleth says. And kisses her.

  
  



End file.
